I'll be Watching You
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Takes place after the last battle. Draco is ready to take the next step with Harry, but after everything that happened, Draco is afraid Harry doesnt want to. One shot plus song fic


**AN: This is my first Draco/Harry story, so I hope its ok and everyone likes it. I was sitting in my room, when this song came on and after awhile this story popped into my head. Also the couples in this are Draco/ Harry, Blaise/Hermione, and Ron/Pansy. Enjoy and read/review. Peace.**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherine common room trying to process everything that happened. For one brief moment, he thought he lost the love of his life, and that scared the crap out of him, but that moment, when Harry came too, and fell out of Hagrid's arms, Draco knew…at that very moment, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him….so why was he hiding, instead of purposing?

" Do you plan on staying here all night?"

Draco turned around and spotted his best friend Blaise Zanbini, standing in the door way.

" I haven't decided yet…why?"

Blaise walked deeper into the room, and smirked.

" Because a) there are at least 4 different parties going on right now and b) I was sent here to find you, and I am not allowed to leave until you do."

Draco returned the smirk and rolled his eyes.

" Let me guess….Hermione sent you?"

" Yes she did….and since I haven't seen her in 6 months, I would like to spend some alone time with her, but I cant because of you."

Giving his friend a soft smile, Draco got up, but instead of walking towards the door, he opened a chest, and pulled out a small blue box.

" My mother gave this to me, before she left….it's a ring, well an engagement ring…I was planning on asking Harry."

Blaise, took a deep breath, then grabbed Draco by the arm.

" Hey….what are you doing?"

" I am taking you to the man you love, so I can be with the girl I love….now lets go."

" Every breath you take, every move you make

Every bond you break, every step you take

I'll be watching you.

Every single day, every word you say

Every game you play, every night you stay

I'll be watching you."

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, there was screaming, laughter, and everyone was hugging Pansy and shaking Ron's hand and congratulating them.

Draco looked around and was about to turn around and head back out the door, when Blaise grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

" Not so fast Malfoy….you have someone to find."

Draco rolled his eyes and was about to reply, when Ron, Pansy, and Hermione walked over to them.

" Draco hug me….Ron asked me to marry him….and I said yes!"

Smiling, Draco squeezed Pansy then pulled Ron into a hug.

" Congratulations guys….I am so happy for you both."

Smiling, Hermione wrapped her arm around Blaise.

" Draco…you seem out of it….are you alright?"

Draco nodded his head and started to look around the room, trying to find the quickest exist, which only cause Blaise to laugh harder.

" Our friend Draco….wants to ask Harry to marry him, but he is afraid he will be turned down."

Squealing, Hermione and Pansy jumped into Draco's arms, while Ron shook his hand.

" Congrats mate."

Blushing and mumbling thanks, Draco looked around the room, and for the first time noticed Harry wasn't there.

" Where is Harry anyway?"

Hermione gave Draco a sad smile then pointed to the stairs.

" He's upstairs…I guess everything that happened is finally affecting him.

Nodding his head, Draco ran towards the dorms, to find his love.

" Oh can't you see, you belong to me

How my poor heart aches, with every step you take.

Every move you make, every vow you break

Every smile you fake, every claim you steak

I'll be watching you."

When Draco reached the bedrooms, he heard sniffling and saw Harry laying on the bed, silently crying, so very quietly Draco walking into the room and laid down next to his boyfriend, while pulling the boy close to him.

" Its ok baby….everything's ok."

Sniffling again, Harry buried his head in the boy's chest and just cried.

" Please don't let go….just don't let go."

" I wont love….I promise."

After about 15 minutes, Harry stopped shaking and started to calm down.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For being here with me and surviving."

Swallowing the lump that just form, Draco smiled.

" Your welcome."

Just then the image of Harry's dead body just flashed in the teens mind, which caused the boy to start shaking.

" Draco….love what is it…whats wrong?"

With tears in his eyes, Draco took a deep shaky breath and clung onto his boyfriend for dear life.

" I was never so scared in my life, when I thought I lost you…please don't ever leave me like that again…I couldn't bare it if I ever lost you."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, then pulled the boys face closer and their lips touched. At first the kiss was sweet and slow, but then every single emotion that they felt went into that kiss and before they knew it, the kiss turned into passionate, both boys afraid to pull apart.

" Sine you've gone I've been lost without a trace

I dream at night, I can only see your face

I look around but it's you I can't replace

I feel so cold and I long for your embrace

I keep crying baby, baby please….

After they broke apart, Draco wiped away his tears, took a deep breath, got out of bed, walked over to Harry's side, and knelt down on one knee.

" From the moment I met you, its been an adventure and I want to go on more adventures with you by my side as my husband."

Harry started crying when, Draco pulled out the box and opened it to reveal a white gold ring, with small green diamonds all around it.

" Harry…will you marry me?"

Before Draco had a chance to take the ring out, Harry jumped out of the bed and into Draco's arms.

" Yes….a thousand times yes!"

Smiling and crying, Draco placed the ring on Harry's finger, then picked him up bridal style and placed him back onto the bed.

" Harry…I am going to take care of you from now on….through every nightmare to every time you have a cold….you don't have to worry anymore."

Harry smiled and for the first time in 7 years, both boys felt truly happy because they knew that no matter what problems came their way…they were loved.

" Oh can't you see, you belong to me

How my poor heart aches, with every step you take

Every move you make, every vow you break

Every smile you fake, every claim you stake

I'll be watching you."


End file.
